


Bad Timing?

by AverageAtBest123



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward/Cringe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Season 1 Ending Changed, Short Story, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAtBest123/pseuds/AverageAtBest123
Summary: Season 1 Ending where Maeve doesn't run off after seeing Ola and Otis kissing.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not finishing 'Their Way', but I found inspiration for this piece so I figured I'd write this before I finish my longer fic. Anyway, I hope it does the job and is a preferred ending.

‘You’re the smartest person I have ever met, and this award is yours.’

Maeve put down the letter, pursing her lips whilst picking up the award to stare at it lovingly. She glanced at the nameplate with her name engraved into it briefly, and if it was possible, her smile grew even larger. She had a myriad of emotions flushing through her veins and arteries but the main one she could feel - even though it wasn’t something she was familiar with - was love. And that love was for one person that had changed her life. She rushed into her bedroom once she carefully put the award down on the table and rummaged underneath her pillow for the prestigious Nutella stained jumper that he had given her on that dreamy night, where for the first time she felt loved, cared for and appreciated, something that Jackson hadn’t been able to provide. She grabbed the jumper and exited the caravan park, almost running towards Otis’ house. She had the bravery to tell something that was on her mind for a short while, and even though he may not have felt the same, she needed to tell him because it was eating her up.

Maeve arrived at the lane to Otis’ house and the nerves were rapidly increasing. She had made it this far, and it was too late to turn back. The possibility of being with him also kept her going, but when she arrived at the top of the stairs, Otis was already kissing Ola. She was shocked, and could do nothing but watch on as her heart dropped and crumpled up into a small ball. Although she believed she was too late, she had told herself that she was going to give the jumper back.

“Uh hum.” Maeve awkwardly coughed, successfully stopping them from kissing.

“Maeve?!” Otis said, as Ola took her hands off of Otis.

“Hi.” She said, continuing the awkward and uncomfortable conversation.

“What are you doing here?” Otis asked, a bit annoyed that he had finally started making improvements with Ola and now he had been stopped early.

“I um… I came to uh, I wanted to give you this back.” Maeve said, holding up the jumper so he could see it.

“We were kind of in the middle of something.” Otis said, now showing his irritation.

“You know what, I’m going to head off. You two clearly need to have a private conversation so I’ll text you later Otis.” Ola said, already making her way up the stairs. She glanced menacingly at Maeve as she trundled past her.

“No Ola, wait!” Otis called out, but to no avail as Ola had disappeared out of sight. Maeve was still very disappointed and upset that she had caught them kissing. Otis sighed and looked up to the sky before shutting his eyes and speaking to Maeve, who had now begun to walk down the steps to meet Otis’ level.

“Here.” She said, handing him the jumper.

“Keep it, I have plenty.” Otis said. He was also disappointed. He had finally got a girl that he liked who liked him back and Maeve of all people had stopped it from continuing. He genuinely believed that he was never supposed to have a girlfriend.

“Oh, um okay.” Maeve retracted her hand with the jumper in it. “But I came for something else.”

“What is it?” Otis asked, and he was still displaying a bit of annoyance.

“I know you were just kissing that girl, Ola, from the dance right?” Otis nodded as Maeve waited for his answer, and so she continued. “But I know I would be annoyed at myself if I didn’t tell you this.”

Otis stayed silent, and turned his head slightly in anticipation. He wasn’t really sure what she meant so he patiently waited for her to carry on, but he could see that she was incredibly nervous so when she looked down he wasn’t sure if she was going to say anything more.

“That letter, and the award. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever received off of anyone I have ever had in my life. I have forgiven you now, and I want you as my friend, but as I said, I would be annoyed if I didn’t tell you something. I like you Otis, as in more than a friend. I have to get it off my chest, and I know it would be difficult to see you with someone else.”

Otis just looked at her in disbelief, and it turned into a staring contest. Otis eventually turned away after developing a few tears in his eyes and he leaned against the wall.

“I’m sorry.” Maeve said, looking at the ground in shame. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I’m not angry because you like me Maeve.” Otis replied, quickly. “I’m upset that you’re telling me now.”

“I was scared that you don’t feel the same way.” Maeve raised her voice a little bit, as she was starting to get a little upset at Otis’ reaction. But more that she had opened up and had not got any positives out of it.

“Of course I felt the same way. I feel the same way! It’s just why now? I’ve spent months watching you with Jackson and I thought you were happy with him so I never said anything to complicate your relationship with him and to lose our friendship. Do you know how hard that was?” Otis let some tears fall now.

“You sent me mixed signals.” Maeve said, sounding fragile. She was surprised by Otis’ reaction but she had heard that he felt the same, and that made her happier. But not for too long.

“And so did you Maeve!” Otis said back, now looking really hurt. “You looked like you were going to kiss me on the bridge and then when I messed up you went back to Jackson and pretended like our moment never happened. I’m not angry at you, I’m mad at how you’ve handled this. You have to be honest with yourself Maeve.”

“I know, you taught me to be honest. But if you hadn’t stopped me from kissing you then Jackson would’ve been history. I thought you pulling away and screaming that you’re a virgin meant that you had no interest in me!” Maeve shouted, they were now arguing like a married couple.

“I did mess up, but I did have an interest in you. Something about that moment just felt wrong.” Otis said, calming down a little bit. “It’s just that we could’ve handled this a lot better if we were honest and open with each other, friend to friend. Without trust no two people can be anything no matter what they label themselves.”

“I’m sorry for snapping.” Maeve said, moving a bit closer to him.

“Me too.” Otis stepped away from the wall.

“Back it up a bit, did you say you liked me?” Maeve asked, hoping he would repeat.

“Yes I do and I have for-” Otis was cut off as Maeve rushed towards him and kissed him, bringing her hands up to clutch his cheeks. At first he kissed back, but once he realised what was happening, he pulled away from her.

“I just wanted to stop thinking about it and just do it, but you said you liked me.” Maeve said, sounding quite angry but her voice tore a bit with a hint of hurt as she still held onto his face.

“I do, I really do, but I also like Ola. Today has been too much for me, and I need time to think. Meet me here tomorrow after school and I’ll talk to you then. I just… I need some space at the moment.” Otis said, pulling Maeve’s hands away from his face and putting them by her side. She couldn’t take her eyes off of his, with a sad expression as if she believed she lost her chance to be with him.

“Why?”

“Just give me time, and have a little faith.” Otis said, retreating into his house. Before he shut the door, he turned round and looked at her - she hadn’t moved and she watched him all the way. “Remember. Here after school finishes.”

Maeve nodded slightly, still not taking her eyes off him. He slowly closed the door and left her outside of his house. Both of them were so confused, but so happy and sad at the same time. They confessed they liked each other, so maybe the pining would end soon and the possibility of being in a relationship was much more inviting for Maeve right now (Otis wasn’t in the right headspace) yet she would have to be victorious against Ola, and she hoped the kiss she gave Otis sent a big enough of a message to Otis to just how much she loved him, even if she hadn’t told him that yet. However, the other end of the stick is that Otis did like Ola, as much as he loved Maeve - again he hadn’t told her that - he was not sure who to choose, as the fear of becoming his father always crept up on him. Both Maeve and Otis would burn the candle at both ends that night and morning, nervously awaiting the moment they would talk over Otis’ decision. 

Was their story so far just all bad timing?


	2. What Could've Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve waits at Otis' house to have a conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter does the job!

Otis casually walked towards the front door as Eric rang the doorbell, but he wasn’t focusing on going to school or even the lessons he had today. He had some time to think about Ola and Maeve over the night, staying up late and waking up early - yet he had struggled to come to a decision. He hoped the school day would be long enough to bring that decision to the front of his mind but in the meantime Eric was clambering onto his bike, ready to head to school with his best friend.

“What’s the matter with you man?!” Eric called out from the top of the stairs as Otis made his way up, but he didn’t respond so Eric continued to prod him. “If you don’t tell anyone then no one can help you. Come on, I’m your best friend.”

Otis stopped for a moment, stood by his bike and fiddled around with his helmet strap before telling him.

“I uh... Ola and I were kissing yesterday-”

“That’s brilliant!!” Eric cut in.

“But Maeve came here to give me a jumper back and Ola went away.”

“Who cares man? You kissed a girl! That’s a huge improvement Oatcake! So why are you sad about it?” Eric started shaking Otis vigorously but that was because he had so much joy for his best friend.

“Maeve kissed me too, Eric.” Otis said, abruptly. Eric stopped and looked at him, wide eyed and his mouth was slightly open. Eric began to slowly turn his face expression into a smile, which then became an uncontrollable laugh, a carbon copy of when he found his best friend in the pool, which did annoy Otis.

“It’s not funny, Eric!” Otis said, putting on his helmet.

“It is, you finally kiss a girl that you could start a relationship with and then the girl of your dreams kisses you. Only Otis Milburn could find himself in that situation.” Eric continued laughing, and had to catch up to Otis who had begun to pedal away.

“So you get a kiss from two girls you like, what’s the problem?” Eric said, once he caught up with Otis.

“They both want to be more than friends with me! That’s the problem Eric.” Otis replied, starting to get flustered. 

“Well who do you want to be with?” Eric knew he was getting annoyed and he hoped that talking calmly would make Otis calm down too.

“I don’t know.” Otis said. Deep down he had already chosen, but feelings on the surface were more noticeable, and that was what was preventing him from making his decision.

“I think you do.” Eric responded. He knew his best friend inside and out, and even though he told him one thing Eric knew he meant something different. “You’re just letting your fears and insecurities get in the way. You’re nothing like your dad, if that’s what you were worrying about, and Ola and Maeve won’t care about your sexual repression if they really do like you. But I know you’ve made your mind up already.”

Eric was satisfied with himself and his half-speech, and although Otis didn’t really want to agree with what Eric said, he knew it was true and that he should make his decision based on what he wants rather than trying to please or attempt to avoid hurting the two girls. 

“Thanks man.” Otis replied, sounding the calmest he had been during their conversation. “You always know what I’m thinking before it’s even obvious to me, I don’t know how you do it.”

“Friends support each other.” Eric replied, smiling.

“Yep. They do.” Otis smiled back.

“You just have to get through the horrible day at school and you can actually get a girlfriend, you slag!” Eric laughed as he finished and Otis laughed for the first time that morning. Things were looking positive.

Maeve had been thinking the entire day. She had just been expelled from school, so she had to try and find a way to get money. Re-enrolling was always an option, but that would be tremendously difficult with how she left, so work may be a better option. The only hope she had now was that Otis would be with her and not Ola, and after what happened when he said he likes her she did believe she had a good chance. She couldn’t keep him off her mind, and texted him various times throughout the day just to double check if he wanted her at his when school ended, an obvious sign of her nervousness. She really felt like she would lose him entirely if he got with Ola, but it would be a taste of what he had had when she was with Jackson. 

Eventually the end of the school day wasn’t far away, and Maeve applied slightly more makeup than usual as if to impress Otis a little bit more. She wasn’t aware that he would be impressed by anything she does and however she looked. A nervous Maeve took one last glance in the mirror to check that she looked presentable with her makeup, leather jacket, skirt and fishnets and made her way to Otis’ house. By the time she arrived, it was bang on 3pm which was the time the school day finished. She was still upset that she had been expelled, but she never thought of herself as successful, especially for someone who lived in a caravan. Otis had given her a grimace of hope, and although he was unlike anyone else in her life, she still didn’t have enough in her to believe she had a good life ahead of her. Otis would be the one to change that, she just didn’t know it yet.

She waited by the front of the house, conveniently in the same place where they had their first kiss yesterday and patiently waited for Otis. He was always on her mind and at this moment it was no different. She brought her hand up to her face and started biting her fingernails whilst she waited. Around 12 minutes later, he arrived. Maeve watched him as he propped his bike up on the fence at the top of the steps and took his helmet off. He glanced at her and smiled awkwardly as he slowly made his way down to her level.

“Hi.” Maeve said, not knowing what else to say. It was way too awkward to start diving straight into the depths of the possibility of a relationship.

“Hey.” Otis replied, smiling to which she copied but more uncomfortably. “Thanks for being here, I wasn’t sure you would wait.”

“Didn’t have anything else to do.” Maeve muttered under her breath, disappointing and sad feelings about the expelling coming back.

“Right.” Otis said, scolding himself. “I’ve thought about what happened yesterday, all of it.”

“Verdict?” Maeve had so much hope, and she didn’t want her heart to break based on the next few things that came out of his mouth. 

“I don’t like you Maeve.” He said, pausing. Maeve’s heart dropped to the floor and she began to tear up, it really did seem like everything was out to get her and she hated herself for it. Otis backed up what he said. “I don’t like you anymore because I love you, Maeve. Love is much stronger than like, and that’s what I feel for you. I needed the time to realise it after so much happened yesterday, but I never wanted Ola. I always wanted you, and I have never loved or liked anyone else more whichever way you put it.”

Maeve started breathing heavily with relief now, putting a hand on her chest and shutting her eyes. She continued to cry, but this time they were tears of joy instead of unhappiness.

“Fuck you, Milburn.” She laughed through her glee. “You really got me.”

They smiled and stared at each other in awe, before moving closer to each other in sync and kissing each other again, this time they were both willingly taking part. Never did they think they would end up in this situation, but they were now making out with the love of their lives and couldn’t stop. After a couple minutes, they finally parted and rested their foreheads against each other, Maeve caressing his cheek with one hand and leaving the other hand round his neck. Otis had both his hands around her waist, making sure she was pulled close to him.

“Love you too, dickhead.” Maeve whispered before pecking him.

“You don’t know how happy it makes me hearing you say that.” Otis said, smiling and chuckling as he spoke.

“If it’s anything like the feeling I just had when you told me, trust me when I say I know.” Maeve responded, going in for another kiss. She just couldn't keep away. She didn’t think she would be the clingy type, but right now that was all she was being - but who could blame her for being in love?

“Is today the start of our boyfriend and girlfriend relationship? I know I certainly want it to be.” Otis asked.

“Definitely. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Maeve chuckled.

“Me too.” Otis said, kissing her again which initiated them making out again.

However, they were interrupted a few moments later as the front door opened and none other than Jean Milburn stepped out, wondering why Otis hadn’t returned home yet. She looked to her left and saw the young couple embracing each other as if they just stopped kissing, and they looked at her in shock and almost disgust. Of course they had parted from each other as soon as they heard the door opening and that’s why they were still so close to each other.

“Otis!” Jean said, slightly louder than a normal talking voice.

“Mum! Just…. We need a couple of minutes!” Otis said, moving the embrace he had with Maeve so that he was holding her hand instead of having his arms around her.

“So, who is this lovely woman?” Jean asked, ignoring what her son just told her.

Maeve didn’t respond straight away as she was away with the fairies looking at her hand entwined with Otis’. She was just taking it all in as she had waited for this moment, and she couldn't believe it was actually happening. Once she returned to the present, she looked up at Jean but wasn’t sure what to say. Thankfully, Otis helped her out when he realised she was struggling.

“This is Maeve. She’s my girlfriend, mum.” Otis said, proudly. Maeve looked sideways at Otis and smiled as she saw the pride he had whilst saying he was with her. No one had ever done that before, and that was just a small reason as to why he was better than everyone else. Jean looked Maeve up and down, almost examining if she was suitable to date Otis which did make Maeve more nervous. She was never good with the parents anyway.

“You’ve done well Otis, I can already see she has a positive influence on you. I just hope you have a positive influence on her.” Jean stepped towards them.

“Pleasure to uh... to meet you Mrs Milburn.” Maeve said, offering her hand for a handshake. It was obvious she was getting increasingly nervous through her tone of voice and her body language.

“Oh darling we don’t do handshakes in the Milburn household, come here.” Jean opened her arms and Maeve stepped into them, each giving a hug to the other. When they pulled away after a much needed hug Maeve felt much more relaxed and she could see how happy Otis was that she had given his mother a good first impression, as well as Maeve’s first impression of Jean. Maeve returned to Otis but this time she stood in front of him and leaned on him with her head in the crook of his neck. He put his hands around her waist and leaned his head slightly on hers as they waited for Jean.

“I see that you're very comfortable with each other.” Jean said, stepping closer towards the door now.

“Being friends for a while helps, doesn’t it Mum?” Otis almost challenged her.

“Certainly. How long have you two known each other then?” Jean asked. Of course her nosiness was getting the better of her.

“A few months. It was a long process but I’m happy we went through it because otherwise we wouldn’t be here now.” Maeve responded, quite confidently.

“Well I’m happy for you both.” Jean said, now stepping into the doorway. “One more question and I’ll go away, I promise. How long have you been together?”

“About 5 minutes.” Otis replied while laughing, and Maeve did the same. Jean laughed too, and she loved how the couple were acting in the comfort of each other. She was really happy for both, especially her son as she was his first girlfriend but she would do her best to make them feel comfortable whenever they hung out at the Milburn house.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Jean shut the door, but immediately opened it again as she forgot to mention something. “Don’t forget to use a condom!”

“Mum!” Otis snapped, as Jean now shut the door for the final time, leaving Maeve and Otis outside alone. Maeve grinned when Otis shouted at his mum. 

“Seeing you so flustered is cute.” Maeve said, giving him a kiss.

“You’re calling something cute? That’s not very badass now, is it?” Otis teased.

“Shut up.” Maeve punched him in the arm, not too hard and neither was it too soft but instantly smiled after he looked at her. “That’s for tricking me earlier.”

“Well I hope I am forgiven.” Otis said, knowing the answer. He now pulled her closer to him as he placed her hands around her waist. She chuckled as he moved her and put her hands around his neck as they were inches away from each other.

“Of course you are.” Maeve replied. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Otis gave her passionate kiss that felt like it lasted a lot longer than it actually did, but that was because they were lost in their emotions.

A perfect end to their pining, and a perfect beginning to their relationship. They were young and in love, and they had found each other early. They couldn’t believe their luck, and they wouldn’t waste this opportunity. Caring, loving, appreciating and supporting each other was someone they would always do, right up until their deaths, which were fortunately years and years away. Right now, they focused on their lives and just how much they loved each other. That was the way to start, and they didn’t want it any other way.

Maybe bad timing wouldn’t always be a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really touch on the topic of Otis' erection because I'm not making this a long story so I can't explore that, and I also wanted some cute moments in here that didn't have the burden of the erection haunt over it. Anyway, regardless I hope its still an entertaining read!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how our favourite two characters are so stupid sometimes, they must unite as a couple soon enough!


End file.
